


Rules are Meant to Be Broken

by KitterValt



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk blowjobs (eventually), Dubious consent on the account of a drunk blowjob, M/M, Sinsworld, Submissive Tord, i have no clue how to tag this, there will be Hankey panky, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitterValt/pseuds/KitterValt
Summary: When you’ve been having casual sex with your rival for a while feelings are bound to get involved at some point.Good thing Tord set up rules before hand to prevent that, right?





	1. Setting Ground Rules

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Tom stuck his finger into his ear to clean it out as if he’d heard Tord wrong. He refused to believe it, what did he just suggest? Tord leaned over the arm of the couch with a smirk.

“We,” He began slowly, smirk turning into a terrible grin, “should fuck.” He kept his eyes on Tom’s. He quickly raised a finger over Tom’s lips and hushed him when Tom opened his mouth to spout some form of ‘fuck off’.  
“Now hear me out Thomas.” Tord was still grinning. “I hate you, you hate me, hate sex is supposed to be fucking hot,” Tord leaned back, “it would be purely casual no strings attached, just a way to get out our frustrations without causing Edd any grief over the next lamp he buys.”

Tom bit his lower lip and his eyes darted around the room before his sight fell back on to Tord. What if he, miracle of all miracles, had a point. Having sex over physically fighting might give Edd less early gray hairs, but...

“Since when does casual sex ever actually work out Commie?” Tom crossed his arms.

“We’ll have ground rules!” If Tord grinned any wider his head may look like it’s been split into two, “no eye contact first of all, the easiest way to avoid that would be to not face each other during, no kissing on the lips, and first ones back to hit the mattress loses, seem fair?” Tord tilted his head.

Tom mulled over what Tord has said and responded, “Just three more things, first, we have to either wait for Edd and Matt to leave the house or go out-“

“Well that’s a given-“

“ **Second** , no sticking around after, and third If one of us is drunk it’s not happening.” Tom crossed his arms firmly as Tord’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“That’s quite insightful for you Tom-“

“Screw you-“

“Later- you’re right, I figured leaving after we're done was a given too but it's good to put it out there, and even a drunk passenger is dangerous if right next to or behind the driver,” Tord nodded and then stood up, holding his hand out to shake, “I assume we have a deal then?”

Tom didn’t hesitate, clasping his hand with Tord’s giving it a firm shake. Tord pulled Tom close with a predatory grin.

“Wait we’re starting now?!” Tom exclaimed as Tord began tugging him to his bedroom.

“Why not? Edd’s with Matt mirror shopping, they'll be gone for hours.” Tord kicked his door open and shoved Tom down on the bed.

That had been four months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short, I swear the sex is coming soon!


	2. It was Tom's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one night they broke all but two rules. They fucked up and now feelings are involved, thanks Tom.

The ceiling's an ugly off-white color and just staring at it hurts Tord's eyes, but he can't look anywhere else, he doesn't want to look anywhere else. He knows where he is, there's a pair of warm arms around his waist and soft breathing in his ear indicating that the man beside him was still fast asleep. Tord curses at himself for not getting up and leaving when he'd woken up two hours ago, but he just can't bring himself to. He finally turns in Tom's hold to stare at his face, last night repeated over and over in his head and as it plays for the umpteenth time Tord's stomach feels like it's eating itself.

      Tom had Tord pressed up against his door, one arm lifting Tord's leg around his waist as they ground together. Tord's face was buried in the crook of Tom's neck, leaving mark after mark, his fingers gripping the fabric of Tom's hoodie tightly. Suddenly the support of the door was gone from behind Tord and they were stumbling inside of Tom's room. Tom kicked his door shut before lifting Tord by his waist and Tord made a surprised squeak and wrapped his arms and legs around Tom to keep from falling. How the hell was a man who drank so much so strong? Tord's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tom's hips thrusting against him and he gasped against his neck. Tom chuckled lowly in Tord's ear and gave it a nip before letting out a growl.

"I win Tonight."

Tord's fingers gripped his pullover tighter before being ripped away, his back hitting the soft mattress below him. Tord scrambled to flip over and strip as Tom crawled on top of him, he stopped Tord before he could remove his boxers.

"Leave them there." He commanded and Tord reluctantly moved his hands onto the bed. Tord could hear Tom's bedside drawer slide open as Tom dug inside for condoms and lube.

   "Hurry up Jehova!" Tord hissed at him, impatiently wriggling his hips.

Tom clicked his tongue and lifted up part of Tord's boxers. Tord yelped as he felt a sharp stinging pain over one of his ass cheeks, Tom's hand then gently rubbed the cheek he'd spanked as he leaned over Tord to breath in his ear.

"Calm down." He said, "We have all the time in the world right now." He was right, Matt was off visiting his grandmother at the moment and Edd had been 'accidentally' signed up for a camping trip up in Hawes. Tord's fingers gripped the sheets tightly, his erection was straining against the waistband of his boxers and they were starting to feel itchy, he wanted them off, he needed them off. Tom's lips moved from Tord's ear to his upper back, slowly his mouth slid down his back, leaving small kisses, his tongue peeking out occasionally. When Tom reached Tord's tailbone he lavished it before his teeth grazed Tord's skin and then the waistband of Tord's boxers lifted. Tord shuddered when he realized how Tom was taking them off. When they were finally off Tord reached his hand down to stroke his aching need only to be stopped by Tom again, who forced his hand back to the bed. Tom's fingers gently dug into Tord's ass cheeks to spread them apart and Tom's mouth was everywhere except for one of the two places that Tord wanted it most. He whimpered and shook his hips impatiently once more, earning another smack, Tord let out a keen as Tom's tongue suddenly went from his balls all the way up his crack before finally paying attention to his hole. Tord whined, this foreplay was killing him, he couldn't take anymore of this slow pace! He was just about ready to yell 'fuck it!' toss out the entire preparation process, no matter how painful it would be, shove Tom onto his back and ride his dick until he was numb.

Thankfully Tom finally pulled back and Tord could hear the cap of the lube being lifted, he let out a relieved sigh before tensing up when one of Tom's cold, slimy fingers slowly circled his entrance. Tom's other hand gently rubbed Tord's hip as he pressed that finger inside. Tord didn't think he would ever get used to this feeling of being penitrated. Soon, one finger became two and Tord let out a grunt as Tom scissored his fingers, then two became three and Tom began thrusting and curling his fingers before-

"Oh Fuck!" Tord cried out.

   "There it is." Tom smirked, and then Tord's vision spiraled as Tom focused all of his attention on that one spot. It was getting harder for Tord to breath, his cock twitched with each press of Tom's fingers, he couldn't take this he wanted something else, something bigger.

"No more! No more!" Tord begged, but that seemed to only egg Tom as his fingers were thrust harder against his prostate, Tord's cock was leaking with precum and Tord gasped out a sob, "Tom please! I can't take this! I- I need-!" 

Tom's fingers slowed down and he slowly pulled them out one at a time, Tord sunk into the mattress and sighed in relief. He heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper and the lube cap open once more. Tord braced himself when Tom positioned himself between Tord's legs, but suddenly Tord found himself on his back.

"What are you-?" Tord interrupted himself with a gasp as Tom slowly pushed himself inside with a grunt. 

Tom buried his face into Tord's neck with a groan once he was fully inside of him. He didn't move, peppering Tord's collar with small nips and kisses, rubbing his hips with his thumbs as he waited for Tord to give him the okay to go ahead. Tord couldn't help but note how different tonight was compared to the rest, those nights sure they thought about each other's needs but it was never this drawn out. Foreplay was limited to the quick battle for dominance they had before one of them was shoved onto the bed and preparation was focused on making sure it didn't hurt the other too much, but tonight...Tom was taking his time, giving Tord more than he was taking... he liked it. His arms wrapped around Tom's broad shoulders and he couldn't help but think how well their bodies fit together.

After what felt like forever, Tom's head rose from Tord's neck to his ear,

"Are you okay?" He breathed, Tord nodded quickly.

"Move..."

Tom obliged him and slowly pulled out, Tord winced and then let out a gasp when Tom snapped his hips back in. Tom began at a slow pace and it was frustrating Tord to no end, he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Tom's shoulders.

"Go faster." He whined. 

Tom chuckled against his throat and lifted his head, gripping Tord's hips tightly to keep him in place as he sped up. Tord bit is lower lip as Tom started to angle his thrusts, looking for that sweet spot once more. When Tom finally struck gold, Tord's eyes snapped open and his jaw unhinged in a high pitched restrained groan; Tom's face was mere inches away and their eyes locked, Tord felt like he was being pulled in by an endless void the longer he looked. Tom's face was flushed and each breath after a thrust was punctuated with a low groan. All Tord could thing was how beautiful he looked and his own breath was punctuated with moans and babbling speech.

"Tom, yes, more, harder, please!"

Finally the pull of Tom's eyes became too much. Tord wasn't thinking anymore as his fingers immediately tangled into Tom's hair to mash their mouths together in a desperate kiss. Tom's eyes shut tightly and one hand left Tord's hips to Tord's aching cock. Tord gasped against Tom's mouth and Tom took this opportunity to shove his tongue inside. Tord was in ecstasy, Tom's cock was pounding hard against his prostate over and over, his hand was on Tord's aching cock, jacking him off furiously, and his tongue felt so right, it was amazing, and it was too much. Soon Tord felt like he was suffocating and he turned his head away to cry out as the warmth pooling in his stomach curled, there was only one way for it to go.

As if he knew, Tom panted heavily into Tord's ear, "Cum with me." 

Who was Tord to refuse him?

With each gasp and groan, with every hard thrust and pump they grew ever closer to their high until Tord couldn't take it anymore. With a scream of Tom's name he came, white seed spilled onto his stomach and his chest, Tom wasn't far behind.

"Oh fuck, Tord..." Tom groaned and with a final hard thrust he came as well. He gently thrust a few more times, trying to milk every last drop, before slowly pulling out and tying off the condom. Tom's weight left the bed as Tord sunk into the sheets, his entire body felt like jelly, his eyes were struggling to stay open. Without a doubt that was some of the best sex he'd had in his life. Tom's weight returned and something warm and wet was pressed against Tord's chest, cleaning his drying cum off of him, Tord's eyes fluttered as he let out a pleased sigh. Once Tom was satisfied with cleaning the mess he'd made, he gently lifted Tord up enough to pull the covers out from under him before crawling into bed. Tord was too tired to move and the press of Tom's warm body against him kept him from wanting to move. Tom's arms wrapped around him to hold Tord close against his chest and Tord finally gave in to his body and fell asleep.

 

 

       Back in the present, Tord had managed to force himself untangled from Tom's grip and sat up. As Tord tried to stand however, Tom's arms found his waist again.

"Come back to bed." he sighed.

Tord made no move to obey or deny him, he just sat there, staring at the ratty blue carpet, gripping the sheet under him tightly. The rules he'd set in place, they had broken in one night, they made eye contact, they kissed and Tord was still here in Tom's room after the fact, the only two that were seemingly intact were, not while Edd and Matt are around and no drunk sex. Tord felt Tom shift behind him and his face was soon pressed against Tord's shoulder. Tord felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he took a long, deep, breath.

"What now?" Tord could feel Tom smirk against his shoulder.

     "How about coffee?"

If Tord didn't know any better he'd think Tom planned this.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom did plan this.
> 
> I was told by one of my friends that I could probably make a living off of writing trashy romance novels...I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not...  
> Also in all the smutty fics I have ever read, there was never one where one partner takes the other's underpants off with their teeth, why is that?


	3. Tord started it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord learns that he was the one who broke the rules first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am American (this will make sense later)

Tord stared into his coffee cup, he hadn’t taken a sip since he and Tom sat down. On the way over Tom had commented that this would have probably happened eventually and Tord couldn’t help but agree with him, but when had it started? There had to have been a starting point for the feelings that had been stirring up for... a long time now that Tord was actively thinking about it, but when? He thought back the past four months trying to pinpoint when feelings he hadn’t noticed at the time began popping up.

“It’s gonna get cold if you don’t start drinking it, that or it’ll get offended with your staring.” Tom’s voice brought Tord’s head up and he shook himself out of his dazed thoughts.

“Right...” Tord took a quick sip of his now lukewarm coffee, he made a small noise of disappointment, he liked the burn.

Tom chuckled and made an off hand comment how it getting colder was his own fault. “What were you thinking about anyways?”

“Just...when this all started, the feelings thing.” Tord rested his cheek in his palm, staring out the window at the road and white covered sidewalk. He sighed, took a sip of his coffee, then clicked his tongue and tapped the table, standing up. “I need to shove this in the microwave...”

Tom teetered back in his chair while Tord was gone, thinking.

“When the feelings thing started...” he mumbled, Tom knew when he became aware of how he felt, but that probably wasn’t when they started. Tom mulled through the past four months since they started having casual sex, then he shook his head.

“No... longer than that...” Tom sighed.

He thought back further. The tension had always been there he guessed, but when did butterflies start going wild in his stomach whenever he thought about Tord? When did his chest start to tighten and hurt whenever he saw someone else with him? And when it had started, how many times did he confuse it for anger? Tom gasped when his chair was suddenly kicked upright.

“Don’t do that,” Tord reprimanded him, “what if the chair falls over? You could crack the tile!”

Tom made a face.

“Nice to know that you’re concerned about me babe.” He grunted, smirking when he noticed Tord’s ears turn a light pink. ‘Note to self, more pet names.’ Tom thought to himself.

Tord plopped down in his seat and took a sip of his coffee, not exactly scalding the way he liked it, but hot again nonetheless. Suddenly Tord snapped his fingers.

“I got it!” He exclaimed, “it was when your ex was in town!”

Tord looks absolutely proud of himself, until Tom started laughing. Tom held his sides as he laughed, thinking back it was a little silly. Who gets jealous of a coconut?

“Oh! That’s even funnier the second time!” Tom laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Wait what?

Tord narrowed his eyes, he already told Tom about this? When? It couldn’t have been obvious, Tord had been nothing but cordial despite wanting to give her a good husk!

“The second time?” Tord asked.

Tom froze, looking like a child caught smuggling sweets to their bedroom. He began stammering, trying to pathetically explain himself. Tord gave Tom a look and stopped him from going further.

“Tom, have I told you this before?” Tord asked.

Tom nodded, “Yeah...”

“When?” Tord pressed.

“A couple weeks ago, you got yourself hammered and I had to take you home.” Tom shrugged, a light flush was brought to his cheeks as he spoke.

Tord crosses his arms, ignoring his own words earlier and leaning back in his chair. He tried to think back, hammered? When was that? He sat upright and groaned when he remembered, right, that day.

The day Tord was thinking of had been one of the worst, nothing had gone right for him that day. He had fallen out of his bed and couldn’t untangle himself from his sheets for a solid four minutes, his bacon was burnt, Matt ruined his favorite shirt in the wash, his favorite place to buy retro anime had closed down, his best pair of pistols were jammed and wouldn’t fire because Edd, in all his infinite wisdom, ‘borrowed’ them much like how he had ‘borrowed’ Tom’s bass and his sticky cola fingers had gotten gunk all over them, Tord was pretty sure one had cola just poured directly on it, and finally, some rowdy tourists shoved him down into a dirty puddle and laughed at him rather than help him up, one even shoved him back down as they passed, asshole, they were probably American.

After all of that Tord had picked himself up and dragged himself to the nearest bar to drink the day away. After that Tord couldn’t remember a thing, he must have gotten black-out drunk and the barkeep managed to somehow call home for someone to pick him up.

No matter how hard he tried Tord just couldn’t remember anything after his... he couldn’t even remember how many drinks he had. Looking at how red Tom was after bringing that night up made Tord suspicious.

“Tom... what else happened that night?” He asked.

Tom jolted up and quickly, much too quickly, said, “Absolutely nothing!”

Tord regarded him with a glare.

“Oh really? You’re redder than a cherry and nothing happened?” Tord cocked an eyebrow as his toxic green eyes bore into Tom’s black voids.

After several long minutes of tense eye contact, Tom finally cracked and slumped forwards.

“You win you damn commie!” He groaned and beckoned Tord closer, this wasn’t something he wanted the entire cafe hearing.

Tord leaned closer with a frown.

“You sucked my dick...” Tom murmured.

Tord must have jumped at least 3 feet in the air, nearly falling backwards over his chair as he exclaimed, “I did _what_?!”

Tom had to get up and try to hush Tord as his outburst attracted curious stares from both customer and employee. Tom awkwardly chuckled at the staring people and waved at them, his arm was around Tord’s shoulder tightly.

“Bad grades.” He laughed nervously, earning a hard elbow to the gut. The onlookers soon brought their attention back to whatever they had been doing prior.

Tord grabbed Tom’s arm and dragged him out of the cafe, grabbing his drink but not giving Tom a chance to grab his own on the way out.

“Why didn’t you stop me?!” Tord shouted at him.

“There wasn’t exactly anywhere I could safely pull over at the time!” Tom snapped back.

“You were _driving_?!” Tord gasped.

Tom huffed out a sigh and nodded, taking Tord’s hand and pulling him towards the car where they could have a private chat.

Once situated, Tom took a deep breath and began.

“I walked into the bar for a good drink and I found you there slumped over counter...”

—

Tom opened the door to one of his usual haunts with a smile on his face, today hadn’t been half bad. He’d gotten to watch everything go wrong for Tord at home today and that felt pretty damn good to watch, at some point Tord had left the house, probably taken a bus somewhere since his car was still parked on the street. Tom wondered if the string of bad luck followed him wherever he went, he kind of hoped so- karma’s a bitch. Although, his satisfaction had been weighed down by something in his chest squeezing each time he thought about Tord and his ongoing misery.

He would greet back other regulars who recognized him as he passed, going towards the bar. He smiled at the bar keep and gave a slight wave before sitting in the stool next to a sad-sack in a hoodie completely covered in muck, the fabric of the pullover may have been a vibrant red at some point, but now it was a faded dirty brown. They had their head buried in their hands and their hood up. Tom glanced at him with a raised brown before the bar keep set a drink in front of him.

“Yer usual Tom, enjoy.” He said.

“Thanks Bill.” Tom replied.

Tom took the glass and raised it a bit. Before his lips could even touch the glass though the sad sack slowly stirred.

“Tom?” They slurred.

Tom groaned and set his drink down, turning his head to look at the sad sack, he knew that voice anywhere. The sad sack turned out to be a miserable, drunk, Tord. The corners of Tord’s mouth upturned into a wide ridiculous smile when he saw Tom’s face.

“Tom!” Tord held his arms out to slump into a hug that Tom didn’t return, “my beloved friend!”

Tom groaned and rested his head in his hand, well wasn’t that his luck? He was enjoying Tord’s miserable day and now that little joy in someone else’s misery was biting him in the ass it seemed, karma’s a bitch.

Tom looked up at Bill and asked, “How long has he been here?”

Bill paused for a moment and set the glass he’d been cleaning down. “About 5 hours.” He answered, “and he’s been having a new drink every 15 minutes or so after he’s finished one.”

Tom clenched his teeth and glanced down at Tord, clinging to his blue hoodie like it was a teddy bear. With a massive sigh of resignation, Tom pushed the drink back towards Bill with an apologetic look on his face.

“I better take this shitfaced bastard home...Maybe next time Bill...” Tom frowned.

Bill nodded in understanding, “Be careful Tom, he gets handsy.”

Tom wrapped Tord’s arm around his shoulder and stood from the bar, practically dragging Tord out as he whined about how nice the people here were and how mean Tom was being by taking him away, his accent was heavier when he was drunk but at least he was still slightly understandable. Tord grew strangely quiet once they were out of the bar, even picking his feet up as Tom pulled him along to his car.

Tom paused before the passenger door, fishing out his keys from his pocket. He suddenly yelped and dropped them on the wet pavement when he felt a sudden squeeze on his butt. Tord giggled and kept squeezing Tom’s butt, rubbing it every now and then until Tom managed to gain enough composure to shove Tord against the car, Tord let out a moan the moment his back hit the door.

“Not so rough Tom! We’re in public!” Tord giggled, his eyes were half lidded and his pupils were dilated.

Tom scowled and felt his cheeks flush. After a little bit Tom finally managed to retrieve his keys from the ground, he unlocked his door and shoved Tord into the passengers seat, he would have shoved him into the back if there had been room for him back there, but it was covered in junk food bags, stray cans of Cola from Edd and a few towels. Putting Tord’s seatbelt on proved to be just as difficult as putting one on a fussy toddler, only harder because Tord was a full grown adult. Tom locked the passenger door once he’d gotten Tord strapped in to keep him from escaping and slid into the drivers seat.

Tord shifted as best he could while belted in. The car started with a nice purr of the engine. Tord’s hand gently touched Tom’s shoulder.

“You have me all to yourself now, what are you gonna do with me?” Tord bat his eyelashes and if Tom wasn’t used to alcohol, he might have flinched when Tord’s breath, lousy with the smell of booze, hit his nose.

“I’m going to take you home.” Tom sighed heavily, not even glancing at Tord as he pulled out of his parking space and drove onto the street.

“That’s no fun...” Tord slurred, his hand slid down Tom’s shoulder, all the way down to his thigh. Tom jolted a bit when Tord’s hand started rubbing and getting awfully close to his crotch. Tom smacked his hand away.

“Stop that!” He chided Tord.

Tord pulled his hand back with a pout, but it wasn’t long before a sly smile graced his lips once more.

With a bit of fumbling, Tord managed to unlock his seatbelt, Tom snapped his head to Tord when he heard the tell-tale click and his car started making angry dings at them.

“Tord put your seatbelt back on!” Tom shouted, but Tord wasn’t listening- Tom yelled at him a few more futile times before realizing he had no choice but to return his attention to the road, he could sort Tord out at the next red light.

Tord’s hand wandered down Tom’s shoulder again, now joined by its sibling in feeling the young man up. Tord’s hands went lower and lower until they reached his thigh again. Tom tensed when he felt Tord’s hands clumsily fumble with his belt buckle. He took a hand off the wheels to try and swat him away to no avail, all it did was fuel Tord’s determination.

“Tord sit up!” Tom’s face was bright red when he realized what Tord’s goal was.

“Don’ wanna.” Tord slurred, “there!” He grinned in triumph once the belt finally came undone, next was the button of Tom’s jeans, and his zipper, both were far easier tasks than the belt.

Tord grinned once he got to Tom’s boxers, a partial erection was there to greet him.

Tom was struggling to keep the car straight with only one hand on the wheel while his other hand was trying, and failing, to push Tord away and back into his seat. Every light Tom came across as he drove to get on the highway was green, Tom had no opportunities to stop and get the situation under control.

“Tord stop it! I-I mean it!” Tom tried to sound authoritative, but he fumbled as Tord pulled back the waistband of his boxers to free his half hard cock.

“But look!” Tord giggled, “it’s so happy to see me!” Tord leaned down and slowly trailed his tongue up the shaft.

“Tord!” Tom gasp-shouted and both his hands flew to Tord’s hair in an attempt to pull him off. The car swerved and Tom had to immediately put his hands back on the wheel to avoid collision with other cars. He earned several angry honks from the cars behind and next to him. Now that he was on the highway, all Tom could do was drive as fast as he could to the next exit where he could get off and pull the car over.

Tord glanced up at Tom’s face- taking in his flushed cheeks and the sweat that beaded down his chin. He smirked and took the head of Tom’s hardening penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit.

Tom jolted and let out a low groan, resisting the urge to close his eyes and roll his head back, just enjoy Tord’s mouth around him the way he really wanted to; but he was driving, and Tord was drunk.

Tord gave Tom’s head a long, languid, lick before going down to suck it and push his length further into his mouth. He bobbed his head slightly with each inch of Tom he took into his mouth, he started coughing around him when he’d took in more than he could take.

Tom let out a low groan, hunching forwards involuntarily and he sacrificed one of his hands on the wheel to at least grip Tord’s hair. There was so much he wanted do, but it would be preferable if Tord was sober!

Tord moaned around Tom’s cock as it pulsed in his throat. Tom’s breath hitched and the grip on Tord’s hair tightened. The car began wavering between lanes and angry honks brought Tom back into reality, he forced his hand off of Tord’s hair, much to both of their dismay, to properly grip the wheel again. Thankfully there was an exit coming up and Tom immediately took the lane leading to it.

Tord in the meantime, started bobbing his head, his hands on Tom’s thighs to keep his balance. He could feel Tom quiver when he gently raked his teeth up on his next pass. Tom wanted to fuck his throat raw, even through the drunken haze of his mind, Tord could tell, and he wanted it.

Tom bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as Tord pulled off his cock with a wet pop to lick him from base to tip all around, giving the tip a bit more attention each time, as if his dick was an extravagant sucker. Tom managed to spot an empty parking lot and drove right on in, the less likely for there to be curious, prying eyes, the better.

Once parked, Tom’s fingers flew to Tord’s hair and gripped tight. Tord moaned and started sucking him off again, bobbing his head as far as it would go. At some point Tom had begun thrusting his hips every now and again, causing Tord to gag around him. Tom let breathy moans and curses fly from his mouth. Tord moaned and sucked harder when Tom’s cock started twitching erratically.

“Fuck... I’m gonna cum!” Tom groaned loudly. His warning only egged Tord on as his head bobbed up and down faster. Tom’s voice rose an octave with each peak of Tord’s head until he was nearly yelling out.

“Tord-fuck, stop! I’m- I-“ Tom tried to get Tord off of him before he came down his throat, tugging his hair hard to no avail. Tord went down as far as he could and sucked until Tom involuntarily pushed his head down, his body curling as he came down Tord’s throat with a strained moan, he rode out his orgasm for several moments before slumping back into his seat, panting.

Tord pulled off of Tom’s spent cock slowly, he gulped Tom’s seed that had slipped into his mouth on the way up and licked his lips before sticking out his tongue lewdly.

“All gone.” He giggled and then tried to take advantage of Tom’s bones being jelly, leaning in for a drunken kiss.

Tom wasn’t entirely down for the count though and he managed to raise his hands to push Tord back a bit with a disgusted grunt. “Ugh, I don’t want to taste my own cum thanks.”

Tord giggled more and intertwined his fingers with Tom’s raised hands. He playfully pushed and pulled them as he spoke.

“But you taste like pineapples! You’d love it!”

“No thanks.” Tom deadpans, “besides, I believe no kissing was one of your rules.”

Tord pouts, but he does give up, opting to instead slump on Tom’s chest, “And no drunk sex was yours...” he smirked

“You sucked my cock.”

“That’s called oral sex dummy...” Tord giggled into his chest, his eyes were drooping.

Tom sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, that certainly was rule out the window then wasn’t it? Tord kept talking.

“Was I better than your ex?” He asked

Tom had to blink several times before responding with, “what?!”

“The stupid co-co-nut...” Tord slurred, “I’m a better lay right?”

Tom had to blink several more times, then, he started laughing. Tord sat up with a pout and tiredly punched his shoulder.

“Don’ laff!” Tord scolded him tiredly.

—

Tom sat back and let the story sink in. Tord had held his head in his hands about when he started groping Tom’s ass.  
He gets handsy? Isn’t that what the bartender said? Oh god he could never set foot in that place again could he? How many other men or women did he try to feel up?

“Tord?” Tom tapped his shoulder and Tord peeked an eye out of his hand, “Are you Okay?”

Tord sat back with a huff and nodded, “Fine? Yeah. Just....embarrassed to all hell...”

Tom sighed and turned off the car, “Then why don’t we head inside, you look like you’re going to pass out.” He offered Tord a hand if he needed help.

Tord stared at the hand and then bat it away, “You’d like that wouldn’t you jehova?” He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

“Bitch.” Tom muttered none too quietly.

“You love me.” Tord responded smugly before slamming the car door shut, he was joking but Tom couldn’t help but feel a sincere smile tug at his lips.

“Yeah... I think I do...” he’d keep the rest of the story to himself.

—

“You’re jealous?!” Tom gasped through his laughter, “she and I dated in high school! We went to prom and that was about it!” He kept laughing.

Tord pouted up at him and slumped back against his chest. “I don... don’t like seeing you smile at other people.... s’ feels funny...”

Tom went silent after that, what? Tord continued.

“I like when you smile at me... or when you just look at me.... or when you’re sitting next to me... my stomach does this thing where I feel like I’m on a coaster... I like it...” he pressed his nose further into Tom’s chest, “but when you smile at someone else...It hurts my chest...I hate it...”

Tord shuffled himself so his chin was on Tom’s chest and he was staring up into his eyes.

“I don’t think I hate you...but I don’t know what it is either... maybe...maybe that’s why I asked to be ene...enemies with bfits...to figur it out?”  
—  
Tom would keep that part of the memory and how aware it had made him of his own feelings, to his grave.

When Tom and Tord entered the house they were met by the teasing grins of Edd and Matt.

“Welcome back you two!” Matt greeted them first.

“How was your date?” Edd teased, stretching out the word date.

Tom looked positively unamused. The two of them were only teasing them like this because of how well they’d been ‘getting along’ recently and not because they knew the two of them were actually dating now...probably, they’d just gone out for coffee and then Tom told Tord the story of when he sucked his dick. They hadn’t actually made anything clear between them yet.

Tord gently elbowed Tom to get his attention.

“Tom,” he began, “there’s still one rule we haven’t broken.” Tord had a terrible grin on his face.

Tom mimicked it, “Right you are darling.” and escorted Tord by his waist to his bedroom while Edd and Matt were still processing the word ‘darling’.

Less than an hour later the police had been called by the neighbors, reporting shrieks of absolute terror coming from within 27 Durdem Ln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far longer to finish that it should have.
> 
> But it’s finally done!
> 
> Not bad for my first smut fic, huh?


End file.
